destroy_the_godmodderfandomcom-20200214-history
Talist
Talist '''is a major player of the Destroy the Godmodder series. He is an Anti-Godmodder in all three games of the main series. Talist is known for his ridiculously complicated entity summons such as the Relic, the Book, and the AXIS. He is also known for Wilson, his main character in Destroy the Godmodder 2, who boasts a compelling personality and story arc and was also very powerful on the battlefield. His Ancestor is the Veteran. His symbol on Bill Cipher's Zodiac is Foxtail, referencing Wilson's tail. Talist's honorary chumhandle is '''unmatchedComplexity UC. History DTG1 Talist joined at about page 60 and stayed until almost the very end. In it, he summoned three major entities, all of which were fairly significant and had their own gimmicks. They were: Elemental Relic: It built up elemental charges and once it gained 3 in one element, it could either hold it for a buff or unleash a combo attack Blank Book: Started off with no attacks. However, other players could take the book down and write a page into it. This adds an attack to the book. Instead of hp, the book would die when all pages are torn from it. It had so much support that it gained pages much faster than it could lose them, so it ended up getting one-shotted by the Godmodder. However, this was an unfair death and the Godmodder took 1 damage in retribution, making it one of the only player entities to damage the Godmodder. AXIS (Awesome Xylophonic Integrated System): Had a total of 100 TJ, but could divide the power up into its various systems, such as guns, shield generator, targeting system, and others. Talist didn't stay until the end, partly due to the AXIS getting killed and partly due to a waning interest in Minecraft in general. DTG2 Talist was brought back to Minecraft by The Redstone Update and so rejoined DTG. He started summoning more complicated entities like before. Those are listed below. During the Split vs. Build battle, Talist sided with Build and even had one of his entities, Justicar, bodyguard him. Possibly the most important character event Talist experienced was during Scratch's Mansion. When Engie_Ninja froze the Nether, Talist showed the most resistance to it, even more than Maniac. Notable Entities Void Rift: stored up both void energy and size. Void energy was used for special attacks and size was used to split into smaller rifts. Justicar: A small, dragon like creature who would taunt enemies and force them to attack her instead of her body guarded ally. Wilson: A small fennec fox with genetically and magically enhanced skill. He didn't actually act as a normal entity. He didn't attack, but instead brewed potions and sold them to players of any faction. However, he was so passive that TwinBuilder didn't actually add his health to the scoreboard and so he survived way longer than expected and become Talist's side character, mainly used to do role playing without risking the restrictions that doing them might cause. Wither Wolf: a wolf that tried to fight in the Split vs. Build battle. It worked by starting at 0 health and dying at full health. Its life was cut short by the Scratch's Manor quest. Was later reborn as Yin. Spirit of Rebirth: Fought alongside the Wither Wolf in the Split vs. Build fight. When its hp hit 0, it would be reborn. However, it would leave after a set amount of time. Its life was cut short by the starting of the Scratch's Manor quest. Was later reborn as Pherix. Nano Bot swarm: Was composed of the central broadcast tower, warrior bots, miner bots, and defender bots. The warrior bots death damage, the miner bots built new nanobots, and the defender bots defended the tower and miner bots. This represented the extreme of group type entities. Elemental Finches: Composed of water, air, earth, and fire finches, 2 of each. Once there were only 4 left, they would be set into 2 breeding pairs. Then, used a simple Punnet Square model, the next generation would be determined. So, there were steam finches, smoke finches, mud finches, etc. Yin: The Wither Wolf reborn. Used the same inverse health bar, but also had a cosmic balance bar she shared with Yang. Based on the attacks the pair did, it would go either positive or negative and they could use combo attacks. Yang: Paired up with Yin. Shared the balance bar, but focused more on healing. Died really quickly. Lucario: Summoned alongside Miraj to celebrate the release of Smash Bros for 3DS. Had low health, but a lot of respawns. When he was heavily hurt, an enemy could try to KO him for an instant kill. Miraj: A rather large yellow rabbit. Could charm entities to either heal them or make them unable to attack her back. At low health, she went berserk and stabbed things. Based on a Muslim story. Also, had a weakness in that she could be charmed like a snake. Pherix: The Spirit of Rebirth... err... reborn. The first of the three cores of Talist's army, The Homelands. Had very very low maximum health but also had a temperature bar. Once his health hit 0, he would be reborn with more temperature. If the temperature fell to 0, then he died permanently. >MK-Watson-A: A mechanical tiger. The second core of The Homelands. Had 3 servos that got dedicated to either electric, pneumatic, or hydraulic. Based on what the servos were, Watson would use a different special attack on the fourth hit. LeiShi: The mythical snow lioness of Chinese Culture. The final core of The Homelands. Built up Chi from various attacks. Once she hit 100, she could dedicate the Chi to charging different special attacks for a few turns. CogWynd: A mechanical raptor running on, of course, steampunk-like cog systems. Had a wind level that went from 0% to 120%. This would be affected by either CogWynd's attacks or other players. The more CogWynd was wound, the more powerfully and recklessly it would attack. Was later gifted to The_Nonexistant_Tazz who buffed it with the power of memes before it died. Enchanted Deck: Had no set attacks. Players could bind attacks to certain cards. The order of these attacks would be decided by an IRL card deck. Occasionally, the Ace of Spades would be drawn and the deck would be reshuffled. Fayther: An alicorn crossed with a cat. Copied memories from other characters and then either stored or combined them to create powerful buffs out of them. Wilson, again: After several months of character development, Wilson was resummoned as the most complex entity so far. Set the record for most damaging attack from a player entity at over 200 thousand damage. More specific details on Wilson's page. Category:Players Category:Anti-Godmodder Category:DTG1 Category:DTG2 Category:Anti-Zero Category:DTG0 Category:Talist